


Beginnings

by andquitefrankly



Series: Do or Do Not [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I do what I want, I'VE WRITTEN SMUT, M/M, OR TAKE MY COMPUTER AWAY, SOMEONE APPLAUD ME, and bruce and rhodey, but not to each other, but still being wonderfully adorable, explicit into chapter 4, i just have a lot of headcanons ok?, mature past ch 1, of Loki being a little turd, one of the two, related to verse, this is my verse, this was legit supposed to be one chapter and then i wrote a thousand other ficlets, tony and loki making out all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Loki know Clint had a fear of spiders? How did he know how to break into Tony's car? And how long has Loki had that Millennium Falcon Lego model anyways? All very good questions, and every one shall be answered.<br/>Or, ficlets set in the DODN universe that don't fit in any of the main fics. Answer questions brought up in the fics, or inspirations I get when I'm bored that I want to see my fave losers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

It happened like this.

Considering they were all freshmen, there was no point in any of them to be particularly cocky, but as it was, they were. Loki figured that the fact that they were all now in high school, as compared to junior high, it boosted all of their confidences and made them bigger jerks than normal.

And by 'they', Loki meant the entire freshman student body.

Mainly because the love fest that was elementary school had been divided up into cliques in junior high and Loki had not found a place in any of them, particularly because he had skipped junior high completely.

It was a bit unusual, to say the least, but he had requested to be home schooled over the summer and quickly found himself completing two grade levels within two months. His parents were proud. His brother was happy, knowing that the two of them would have classes together.

Loki was not too pleased with that.

So, being the youngest person in his grade, not to mention the school, Loki was completely and utterly alone.

He wasn't even bullied, which was more upsetting than Loki would have liked to admit. At least that way he'd have some sort of social interaction that wasn't his brother trailing after him like a puppy. And, of course, Thor was the reason no one even tried looking at him funny.

It was very, very, upsetting.

The idea had occurred to him as he was building his Lego model of the Millennium Falcon. If he could give himself a reputation, one that wasn't as Thor's dorky little brother, than he would be set.

It began simply.

Disdainful glares, biting comments, a general disregard for other human beings. A surly attitude that Loki always had, but never really let show. One of his most triumphant moments was when, in English class, he was paired up with Patsy Walker to discuss 1984, and she refused to make eye contact for fear that he'd insult her. He did so anyway, but the fact that she knew that that would happen was quite pleasing.

Now this was all good and wonderful, but it didn't satisfy Loki in the least. He needed… well to be perfectly honest, he needed more. He needed everyone to know that he was not one to be messed with. He was someone to be feared and a person with whom one must approach with caution.

Biology class brought the answer.

Though they probably didn't remember, Loki had sat at a table with Clint, Tony, and Steve from January to early March. And he was there for every god damn, annoying conversation they had ever had.

That time Tony accidently locked himself out of his car and he explained how he had managed to disable his alarms and get inside.

Or when Clint screamed like a little girl because a spider swung down from the ceiling and landed perfectly on his hand.

He couldn't forget the amusing forty five minutes Clint and Tony badgered and bothered Steve because he was making eyes at Peggy Carter, poking fun at his lack of experience. Though Loki was very much aware that Clint was just as virginal, if past, hushed conversations between his pals was accurate. Clint, but more importantly, Steve, was quite popular. Tony was too, but he didn't give away much about himself in order to perfectly humiliate him as he was planning the other two. So he settled.

Their association with Tony Stark was enough.

Frigga was rather confused when Loki began gathering spiders and putting them in jars, placing them in a strange little habitat he had made out of fish net, cardboard, and plastic tubes. But she didn't question him, seeing as she was glad he had found a new hobby.

The condoms, however, were a little more difficult. True, he could go to the store, but he wasn't looking forward to the strange looks he was bound to get if he just strolled into a Walgreens and plucked a couple boxes off the shelf. He clearly was not old enough to be sexually active.

But the solution was given to him in gym class.

Oh, gym class. How decidedly helpful (for once).

They had taken a break from actual physical exercise and were given a week to learn about sexual health. Loki just rolled his eyes, along with the other students, seeing as they started teaching this stuff in elementary school, which, not that Loki thought about it, was kind of creepy. Why would fifth graders be sexually active?

That aside, Loki perked up when Mrs. Robinson mentioned that the nurse's office offered free condoms. Free condoms meant a supply source. Boxes and boxes worth, no doubt. He grinned.

Perfect.

It was easy breaking into the nurse's office. He always got to school early, particularly because his mother dropped them off prior to going into work. Not to mention the nurse didn't get in until noon.

Loki didn't even try to sneak. He walked right up the door, made use of his paper clip lock pick, and entered. Easy peasy, lemon squeazy.

The most difficult part was figuring out when to commit his heinous crime. He knew he wanted it to happen after spring break, but whether to do it before break, or the day of return, was bothering him to no end.

A month passed, and Loki had an alarming amount of spiders decorating his desk and five concealed boxes of 100 count condoms underneath his bed. If he didn't act now, he would look like an arachnid loving, hormone crazed teenager, of which he was not.

When Loki got into the car and sat his spider habitat on his lap the Friday before break, Frigga didn't comment. She put it down as one of Loki's many quirks. And when he said he needed to meet with a classmate to discuss his spiders – "ten minutes, I promise" – when she came to pick him and Thor up after school, she smiled and ruffled his hair, happy to see him making friends.

Loki worked quickly, knowing that many students still loitered around the building despite the fact that they had an entire week of freedom. He didn't even break a sweat as he quickly twirled the dial on the lock, smiling as the first locker opened.

He started with Steve, tucking condoms in every nook and cranny, ensuring that it would take weeks until they were all gone. He stuffed three boxes worth into the locker before slamming it shut, and stuffing the rest of the condoms through the slits of the locker. That would make a lovely avalanche.

Clint's locker was on the opposite end of the hall and Loki nonchalantly walked up to it, unlocked it, and opened his little spider habitat. The spiders quickly scurried out, happy to be somewhere that wasn't as dark and cramped as the home Loki had made for them. They quickly made themselves at home, crawling over the books and papers.

A job well done, Loki walked back to his mom's car, a grin firmly planted on his face.

\--

Clint had decided that this was the day. He was going to ask out Natasha. He had struggled with the decision all break and this was it.

She was pretty, and smart, and totally perfect. She was also kind of frightening, but Clint found that attractive rather than put off by it. The fact that Natasha looked like she could kill him ran a chill down Clint's spine that was surprisingly pleasant.

It was with jitters and nerves he approached his locker, hoping against all hope that Natasha wouldn't reject him. She smiled at him once, though, so Clint was going to take that as a good sign.

This was his day. Nothing could ruin it.

And then he opened his locker.

Spiders were everywhere. On his books, in his papers, nesting in his notebook spirals; webs in the corners and around the lock. The worst part: at least a dozen fell on him as the door opened.

Later, Clint would swear the screams he let out were not as shrill and girly as Rhodey claimed they were. They were in fact, more so.

To make matters worse, Natasha had walked past just as Clint opened his locker, and bear witnessed his emotional breakdown.

The horror was intensified by infinity when she smiled at his traumatized face. He was never going to have a shot with her now.

Across the hall, Steve paused just as he was going to pull open his locker. Clint's screams were rather loud and he wasn't sure whether he should go to him or just let him panic in peace. If Tony's guffaws were any answer, it was probably best to work damage control.

Steve abandoned his locker and shuffled Clint away from the crowd – and the spiders. Tony was laughing loudly against Rhodey who was clutching onto his friend for dear life. At least Bruce was – never mind; the quietest boy of the five was laughing quietly, but at least he was pulling spiders off of Clint.

Honestly, Steve thought, this was highly immature behavior.

In his head, he put together a plan of action. He would get his books, lead Clint away from the still laughing students, and convince him that this was not the end of the world.

Of course, things did not go according to plan.

When he opened his locker, a waterfall of condoms poured out. The laughter in the hall grew louder and Steve knew that he was turning redder than a freshly picked strawberry.

\--

Loki smirked as he watched his victims drown in a puddle of embarrassment, exacerbated by the adolescent environment and expectation put upon themselves.

Maybe they wouldn't know he did it, but it felt good, knowing that he was able to cause such mayhem. Such beautiful chaos.

It made him stop and think.

He could be the prankster. The mischief maker. Loki grinned.

He could live with that.


	2. Heavy Petting and a Kiss for Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to show off his hot boyfriend at a party. This is what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all thanks to [xRDJ](http://xrdj.tumblr.com/) who told me all about this dream she had about teen Loki and Tony going to a party together. And then I rambled and let my imagination get away from me. So this chapter is dedicated to her.

Loki hated parties.

He hated people. He hated the screeching and hollering that was passed off as music. He hated how if you gave teenagers enough drink, they'd go batshit crazy and destroy private property.

But mostly he hated how everone smiled at him and went, "Loki! Tony's little experiment, right?" as if their relationship didn't count because they were both guys. It's clearly a phase, they all really meant to say. Because there's no way someone as hot or cool or popular as Tony Stark could be gay. And oh how they loved to label. Even though Tony had dated a number of girls before he ever strolled along.

And so when Tony came up to him with a smile and a kiss, Loki knew immediately that Tony wanted something and chances were, he wouldn't like it one bit.

"No," Loki told him.

Tony pouted. "C'mon, Lokes. It'll be fun."

"No, it will not," Loki assured him. "I refuse to go."

"I always go alone," Tony remarked. "Or I don't go at all. See! I'm making all of the sacrifices in this relationship." He batted his eyes and tried to look as pathetic as possible.

Loki rolled his eyes. Tony loved to play the unappreciated boyfriend when things didn't go his way. "I hate parties," Loki reminded him. And really, it wasn't much of a reminder. Loki told Tony constantly.  
"Sweetheart. Butter Bear. Cuddle Muffin. Light of my life, I am completely aware," Tony prattled.

Despite his best efforts, Loki cracked a smile. It was hard to be serious when Tony was so clearly not. Besides, the nicknames were cute. Not that he'd admit it out loud. "Then why are you making me?" Loki asked, trying to gain back his bearings.

"Not making," Tony clarified. "Pleading. Begging. On my hands and knees!" To which Tony then proceeded to go on his hands and knees, clutching tightly to Loki's legs.

Loki tried to shake him off but to no avail. He sighed. "Why are you so eager?"

"Um… are you serious?" Tony said, standing up and straightening his clothes. "You're a total babe. You know this. I tell you constantly. But I also want everyone else to realize that I've got the hottest piece of ass this side of the Mississippi."

Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Tony groaned. He was certain that speech would work. "I want to show you off, ok? I want everyone to stare at me in envy knowing that you're mine and then I want them to die because you are just so amazing. I want to gloat," Tony confessed. "Why don't you ever let me gloat?"

Well if you put it like that…

* * *

If you put anything like that, Loki was sure to agree and honestly, he was seriously regretting it. Tony had fawned all over him all week, knowing that for once, he was going to show up at a party with Loki at his side. This was history in the making. And Loki thought to himself, it won't be that bad.

It was that bad.

Johnny Storm was notorious for throwing the best parties. It didn't matter that he was a year under Tony or Thor or anyone else. If Johnny was throwing a party, you had to be there. Not being invited to a Storm party was like being branded with a giant LOSER on your forehead.

It wasn't exclusive, but it most certainly didn't let anyone just waltz in.

Thor had been trying to get Loki to come to these things for ages, but Loki never agreed to go. Storm didn't care one way or another whenever Thor asked if his brother could come, but seeing him there, in the flesh, was a momentous occasion.

He ripped himself away from Frankie Raye's grasp and wrapped an arm around both Tony and Loki. "You made it! Crazy surprised, not gonna lie," he said, leading them into his home. "My casas tu casas, dude." And then he turned to wink at Tony.

And that was when Loki removed Johnny's arm from off his person and immediately turned around and out the door. Tony managed to grab his arm and pulled him into the house. "Loki, you promised," Tony reminded him.

He did. He did promise.

"Do you promise to stick by my side, no matter what, and even if people are total bastards, you will promise to behave – and once this is over I will owe you big time – and feel free to take advantage of that favor whenever you so please?" Tony had asked him.

Loki had nodded his ascent, just before Tony whooped and shoved him into his car.

So he put up a little fight when Tony dragged him into the kitchen and said, "You need a drink." Loki stared at the pack upon pack of beer stacked by the fridge, and various alcoholic drinks on top of the kitchen counter. Tony, thankfully, passed it all and opened the fridge, handing Loki a can of pineapple Fanta. He grinned widely. "I told Johnny if he didn't have any, I'd never come to one of his parties again."

Once both boys had their sodas, Tony led Loki back to the living room where an impromptu dance floor was being put together. Some of the kids, one of them being Thor, was shoving the couches and tables aside, while Johnny hooked up his Ipod to the speakers.

Suddenly music was blaring while the kids grabbed a partner and did some sort of ritualistic dance Loki couldn't figure out. It involved a lot of grinding, apparently. And oh god what was Thor doing with Jane?

Loki took a large gulp of Fanta and quickly diverted his eyes. Dear heavens.

"Wanna dance?" Tony yelled over the music. Loki's eyes grew wide as he vehemently shook his head in the negative. Tony laughed, placing a kiss on Loki's cheek. "Maybe later. C'mon."

Tony pulled Loki through the hall and into the dining room where an intense game of strip go fish was taking place. Everyone at the table let out a cheer when they spotted Tony and convinced him to play.

They tried to get Loki to as well, but he utterly refused. Besides, by not playing he got to help Tony cheat. He pretended to just walk aimlessly around the table, but whenever he found someone with a card Tony wanted, he'd give a signal, and do it that number of times.

Monica totally had a five, and so Loki coughed five times, right behind her. "Do you have any fives?" Tony asked, with all his clothes still perfectly intact aside from his shades and a shoe.

She let out a growl, as she handed him her five, sliding out of her skirt. She turned around to Loki (she was certain he was cheating) but he was sitting behind Tony, arms draped over his shoulders, as if he had never moved at all.

Of course, when Will Baker realized what Loki was up, he had no choice but to sit down and not move. Tony had winked reassuringly at him, but still. He had to sit and watch as Tony slowly, but surely began to lose clothing. And oh god, it was torture. His shoes, his shirt, and once Tony got down to taking off his pants, Loki stood up and walked away.

He was his boyfriend, and no one but him should see him just a little bit naked. In his anger, he made his way into the kitchen where a bunch of his old classmates were doing shots. Lucy, amongst them. Her face lit up as she spotted him.

"Loki!" she called out, placing a drunken kiss on his cheek. "Have a drink." She poured him a shot of… well Loki really couldn't see what, but he downed it in one go anyway.

And it was horrible.

He coughed and coughed, his eyes watering. He wouldn't have had another, but he saw Tony stumbling out of the other room, hoping on one foot trying to get his shoe on, his shirt in hand. "Hit me," Loki said, as Lucy poured another shot and Loki downed it. The closer Tony got, the more Loki wanted nothing more than to piss him off.

Yes, it wasn't very smart. And he was making a big deal over nothing, but still. Why was strip goldfish even a thing?

"Want to dance?" he asked Lucy, who nodded veraciously.

Making sure Loki saw him, he looped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her to the dance floor where Thor (thank god) was no longer on. He clung to her, and tried to copy everyone else. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

Loki didn't like it, but he laughed and smiled anyway, especially when Tony was glaring daggers at her. He whispered some nonsense in her ear, and Lucy laughed prettily, causing Tony to shove the other kids aside to get to his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Tony hissed, pulling the two apart.

"Dancing," Loki commented.

The other teens slowly stopped their grinding to watch the epic break up fight of the year. They just knew it.

"I noticed," Tony said. "Why?"

"You were too busy playing a stupid game with stupid people," Loki told him, rolling his eyes. God, why was Tony so dense? "I figured I'd entertain myself."

Tony looked ready to explode, but he took a deep breath and didn't say a word. He smiled instead, and took hold of Loki's hand. "Well I'm not playing now."

"He's whipped!" some stupid kid yelled. Which was then followed up with, "We know who wears the pants in this relationship!"

"Nobody wears the pants," Tony shot back, before realization of what he just said sunk in. "Wait."

But it was too late. The other kids began laughing and Loki hated being laughed at. Almost more than he hated parties. He shoved the party goers aside and walked right out the door, just as the party returned to normal.

Tony chased after him. "Loki!" he called, running up beside him.

Loki didn't care. He hated parties. He hated people. And most of the all, he hated Tony. "I want to go home," Loki said, glaring at his shoes.

"Loki," Tony whined. "We just got here."  
"And I want to go. You can stay if you like."

The two had a stare down before Tony broke first. "Yeah, okay," he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and cautiously taking Loki's hand. He didn't pull away, so Tony saw it as a good sign.

"I'm sorry," Tony told him.

Loki sighed, and stood frozen on the pavement. "I know you like parties, and people, and music and dancing, but I don't. And I'm sorry that we always do what I want because of that," Loki confessed. "You should go back."

"Nah," Tony grinned. "It's no fun if you're not there." He pulled Loki closer and placed a kiss on his nose. "Though you did promise me a dance…," Tony trailed off.

Two minutes later found the boys back in the house, completely happy and content as they bumped and grinded and ran their hands all over each other's body. Honestly, Loki still had no clue what he was doing, but he found he quite enjoyed it.

A lot.

Like a lot a lot.

"Maybe we should go now," Loki breathed in Tony's ear.

Tony swallowed, pupils blown. "Uh… yeah. Yeah. Let's do that." He pulled himself off of Loki and dragged him out the house.

The walk to Tony's car was strife with tension. Oh god, Loki couldn't wait to get him alone. And then, the car door unlocked, the door was open, and Loki couldn't help but shove Tony inside and straddle him.

Oh that was nice. Their lips met and Tony had the foresight to slam the door after them. Loki ran his hands through Tony's hair as he licked his way into Tony's mouth. How did Tony learn to kiss like this? Was he always such a good kisser? Loki couldn't remember.

He felt fingers running down his ribs and suddenly Loki was too hot. He needed it off. Now. "Off," Loki muttered into Tony's mouth, lifting his hands, as Tony obliged. And then Tony was latching his mouth to Loki's collarbone, and Loki arched slightly, fingers tangling in Tony's hair.

And that hair. Every pull and tug elicited the most lovely grunts from Tony. Finger danced over his nipples and Loki couldn't take it. He pulled himself off of Tony just a bit, and smirked at his mess of a boy.

"What are you laughing about?" Tony managed to say, hands on Loki's hips, the fingers dancing just under his jeans. "You're the one who's debauched."

"Not quite," Loki replied, pulling off Tony's shirt and kissing and biting and licking him everywhere. Tony breathed heavily as he unzipped Loki's jeans and slid his hands down the back, grabbing hold of Loki's ass.

Loki yelped in surprise, pulling off Tony's jaw where a beautiful hickey had just made his home. "Can I help you?" Tony asked.

"Yes, actually," Loki responded, unbuckling Tony's belt and unzipping his jeans as he pressed his very interested cock to Tony's jean clad one.

Soon, words were not even capable of being expressed as the two boys rubbed against one another, lips millimeters apart, sharing the same breath.

It was the car door opening that broke their reverie. The spell broken, the two boys just stared up at their intruder, who stood there in complete and total shock.

"THOR!" Loki yelled, his face growing red from anger. How dare he. How dare he!

"Brother," was Thor's feeble reply as he let go of the car door and shuffled backwards.

Tony couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. Thor's face was priceless. He pulled his hands out of Loki's pants and placed them on Loki's waist. "Can we help you with something?" he asked. "Cause we're kind of in the middle of something."

Loki shot him a pointed look. Really not helping.

"Uhh… I… I'm sorry," Thor stuttered out, before slamming the car door, and no doubt running away as fast as he possibly could.

Loki groaned in frustration, leaning his head against Tony's shoulder. "I'm really glad I'm not biologically related to him."

"You are," Tony reminded Loki. "Technically, you're cousins."

"Not helping," Loki said.

Tony grinned, kissing Loki as dirtily as he could. "I think we were in the middle of something," Tony teased.

"I think you're right," Loki grinned, just before he locked to doors. One interruption was enough, thank you very much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha. OKAY. Hope you enjoyed that. Not porn. Because I cannot porn. Someone just needs to sit me down and teach me how to write gay porn. Or any porn. Just be like, "okay, you see these cocks? they like each other. Oh look you accidentally wrote frottage. Now lets try anal sex" Um.. sorry. I'm not okay.
> 
> Also, not sure where this fits in the whole DODN verse, but it does. Somewhere. Sometime after Christmas but before graduation. Yeap. YEAP.


	3. Forget the Jeans and Blow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m really hard right now,” Tony admitted.  
> Loki blinked, pink tingeing his cheeks.  
> Tony stood, grabbing his jacket and placing it conspicuously over his groin. “I’ll… um… be right back,” he said, before making a mad dash to the bathroom, leaving Loki alone to stare at his empty seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of [this](http://whatwewhisper.tumblr.com/post/83549592651/incubigirl-whatwewhisper-incubigirl) post I made on tumblr. As you can see, thanks to [incubigirl](http://incubigirl.tumblr.com/) it kind of went out of hand, and by out of hand, I mean, perfectly in the direction I imagined it. So this chapter/ficlet is dedicated to her :)

As far as dates went, Tony would readily admit he was kind of a cheapo. Just because he was the son of a millionaire, didn’t mean that he spent money like a drunken sailor. And if he was in the mood for a burger, he wasn’t going to go to Red Robin every time. Especially when Burger King was much cheaper.

Only, this was the third time in the past week he dragged Loki to Burger King. And as cute as Loki looked with that stupid crown on his head (Tony forcibly put it on him, and if Loki really didn’t like it, he could just take it off), Tony could tell he was getting bored.

“I like Burger King,” Tony said, taking a large bite out of his cheeseburger. “This is quality stuff,” he continued, waving the burger around, mouth full.

“You’re very unattractive like that,” Loki pointed out, licking his soft serve ice cream and filching Tony’s french fries.

“I’m always attractive.”

Loki snorted in disbelief.  Tony didn’t respond to that because, let’s face it, he wouldn’t win that argument. Though he was always attractive. Always. He was the sexiest guy on the planet.

Scratch that. Second sexiest. Loki was clearly the sexiest. No one should look that good in a pair of jeans, but hey, maybe Tony was biased.

(He wasn’t biased)

Eyes glued to Loki’s tongue lapping at his ice cream, Tony felt a stirring low in his belly. A wave guilt crashed over him, and Tony took another bite of his cheeseburger. He just wouldn’t think about _it._

Which, honestly, was much harder said than done.

The thing was, Tony was a hormonal teenage boy, and sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night with a hard on and wispy memories of a Dream Loki doing horrible, dirty things to him. But Real Life Loki and Dream Loki were two completely different Loki’s.

Real Life Loki was – perfect, of course, don’t get him wrong – a bit sexually clueless? Sure, he and Tony made out ALL THE TIME. And maybe they rutted against each other a few times, let their hands wander, come home with hickies on hipbones and collarbones. But coming in your boxer shorts was completely different than whatever Tony was thinking of.

He imagined what it’d be like, to finally have Loki’s mouth on him. He’d be so pretty, his perfect lips wrapped around his cock, that tongue swirling around the head. Saliva would pool out the side of his mouth and his perfectly pink tongue would flit out, trying to keep the fluids in his mouth.

Tony fidgeted in his seat, a certain part of his body getting excited at the thought. He tried to will it away, but it was kind of hard when Loki was giving him bedroom eyes as he molested his ice cream. The guy should be illegal.

“You alright, Stark?” Loki teased around his cone. He had to know. He just had to. “Tony?”

Tony was only vaguely aware he was gawking at Loki, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. Loki took long, deep lick of his ice cream cone and Tony let out a frustrated whine. “Oh god, blow me,” Tony choked out, throwing his burger back onto its wrapper.

Stunned silence was his only response. Loki coughed suddenly, Tony’s words finally sinking in. “What?” Loki squeaked. He glanced around the restaurant, pleased that the only other occupants were an old woman and her granddaughter on the other side of the restaurant.

“Sorry,” Tony muttered, setting his elbows on the table and running his hands through his hair nervously. “Yeah, I – I didn’t mean that. I’m just – You’re just – ” he babbled, growing all the more frustrated as he went on.

Yes, I’d like it very much if you sucked me off under the table, Tony didn’t say. You’re just really hot and super sexy and I’ve had porn dreams that started just like this, he also most definitely didn’t try to think.

He had been meaning to have this conversation. He was going to pull Loki aside and discuss the whole sex thing. They’d been together five months. Five! That was a pretty long fucking time. And Tony liked their make out sessions, and the shy touches, and the heated looks. But maybe once – just once! – they’d actually act on it.

Maybe fuck like wild rabbits.

But hey, whatever. Tony was cool with this. Only, “I’m really hard right now,” Tony admitted.

Loki blinked, pink tingeing his cheeks.

Tony stood, grabbing his jacket and placing it conspicuously over his groin. “I’ll… um… be right back,” he said, before making a mad dash to the bathroom, leaving Loki alone to stare at his empty seat.

Coming to a decision, Loki followed after him, quietly closing the bathroom door behind him. Tony leaned over the sink, eyes closed, no doubt trying to will away his erection.

Loki coughed and Tony jumped. “Lokes,” Tony grinned. “Hey.”

He’d be a liar if Loki didn’t admit that he thought about having sex with Tony. Sometimes Loki would lay in bed, blankets pooled at his feet, pajama bottoms and underwear at his knees, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other fingering him, imagining it was Tony. The amount of times he had to take midnight showers was embarrassing. 

He wanted Tony. And he knew Tony wanted him too, if Tony’s reaction now was any indication.

_Blow me,_ Tony had said.

“I’m going to make you come in my mouth,” Loki declared.

Tony had barely time to react before Loki pounced on him, pushing him up against a bathroom stall, the door swinging back with a groan. The boys nearly fell to the ground, but Tony was able to right himself, just before slamming into the wall.

He felt hands fumbling at his fly and Tony licked into Loki’s mouth, reveling in the taste of vanilla on Loki’s breath.

“Dear god, please tell me I’m not dreaming,” Tony muttered in Loki’s ear as he felt his jeans and boxers fall down to his ankles.

“I won’t, if you won’t,” Loki chuckled. He bit Tony’s ear just before saying, “I’ve been dreaming of this for ages.”

And then suddenly Loki was gone from his vision, most likely on his knees, face to face with his dick. Tony opened an eye (hey, when did he close those?) only to see Loki scowling at – “What’s wrong with my dick?” Tony asked, offended. He only had the one, and Tony was rather proud of his little guy. Well, not little. He was very well endowed, thank you very much.

He really didn’t need Loki making faces at his prick.

Loki didn’t answer, the scowl permanently making a home on his face as he stared down. Then suddenly he looked back up at Tony, face red, most likely from embarrassment. “I can’t do this,” Loki confessed.

Tony tried not to look too disappointed. Which he clearly failed at if the look Loki was giving him in return said anything. “I really really want to, you know. Um… suck your cock,” Loki mumbled. And for a guy that had just said he was going to let Tony come in his mouth, he was pretty fucking adorable. “But this floor is disgusting.”

The floor? “We’re in a fucking bathroom, Loki,” Tony reminded him. “This isn’t the Hyatt.”

“But look at it!” came Loki’s hysterical reply, hands pointing to the floor that had mysterious stains and puddles of water. Toilet paper littered the ground, some clean, others dirty. “I just got these jeans.”

Tony was aware of that. He knew all of Loki’s jeans. And these were his new favorite. They hugged Loki’s ass just perfectly.

“Wipe it off then,” Tony suggested. “Grab some paper towels.”

Loki gave him a scathing look. “I’m not cleaning this horrendous floor.” He wrinkled his nose. “I’m pretty sure that puddle there is piss.”

“Kneel on the paper towels,” Tony told him, erection flagging slightly, his exposed lower half beginning to feel the draft.

“Why don’t I just blow you in the car?” Loki offered instead, a bit pleadingly. “It’s much cleaner in your car.”

“I’m not gonna have our first sexual encounter be in my car,” Tony argued.

Loki snorted, placing his arms on his hips, sneering at the locale of their current sexual encounter. “We’re in a fucking Burger King restroom, Tony,” Loki pointed out. “As far as good places go, you’ve really hit the bottom of the barrel.”

“You didn’t have to follow me in here,” Tony grumbled, pulling his pants back up. Forget it. This wasn’t going to happen. Back to daydreams. He walked out of the bathroom stall, zipping himself back up.

He turned on the faucet and wet his hair. He wasn’t in need of the cool down as much as he was five minutes earlier, but he needed to clear his head. Tony lifted his head and caught the reflection of Loki, leering at him.

“What?” Tony asked before he was being zipped down once more.

“Get up on the counter,” Loki told him and Tony realized what he meant. He nodded his assent and jumped onto the sink, lifting his hips so Loki could pull down his pants once more.

They kissed, tongues lazily rubbing against one another, building up to the heat they were before the floor caused a rift between them. Loki slowly moved from Tony’s mouth to his jaw… his neck…his…

“Now what?” Tony hissed.

Loki looked up from his bent position, trying to find a way to properly suck cock without actually having to kneel. “This isn’t going to work.”

Tony huffed, throwing himself backwards so his back rested against the mirror, hands pressed against his eyes. “Forget it!”

“What’s… going on?” came an unfamiliar voice, and Tony and Loki gaped at the young man standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing a Burger King uniform. He took one glance at Tony’s erection and Loki’s kiss swollen lips, and immediately walked out.

Tony howled with laughter as Loki punched him: repeatedly.

* * *

Two weeks later Frigga was too lazy to fix dinner and offered the boys fast food. Thor and Loki readily agreed, and it wasn’t until his mother pulled up into the Burger King parking lot that Loki realized where exactly they were.

He sunk down into his seat and felt his face flush. Frigga looked back at him, worried. “You okay, honey?”

Loki nodded as he slunk out of the car, hiding behind Thor, trying his hardest to disappear.

After the BK employee walked in on them, Loki stormed out of the restaurant, Tony hot on his heels. They had an uncomfortable car ride back to Tony’s place before they actually finished what they had started. Loki realized he really liked sucking cock, and letting Tony return the favor. And Tony realized Porn Dream Loki had nothing on Real Life Loki.

They were getting just a little more adventurous now, letting themselves  explore each other’s bodies, finding erogenous zones, and basically being hormonal teenage boys. And it was glorious.

Except not now. Now Loki was reminded how embarrassing being a teenage boy could be, especially when your boyfriend was Tony Stark who asked for a blow job in fucking Burger King.

Loki scoped out the restaurant, noting it was rather crowded, and not finding the aforementioned employee anywhere. Good.

Good, good, good.

“Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?”

Frigga gave her order, followed by Thor’s long one. Once it was Loki’s turn he cast his gaze away from the rest of the restaurant and on the man taking his order, and then gaped. It was _him_. The employee stared back, horrified.

“Whopper,” Loki yelped, as Thor gave him a strange look.

“Brother,” Thor questioned. “Are you alright?”

“Just dandy, Thor,” Loki replied, face entirely red. When he saw Tony, he was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I do instead of writing thesis. :) You're welcome.


	4. Tony's Sexy Playlist, or Tunes to Make Love To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki do the do. *cough cough* (making inside jokes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE WRITTEN SMUT. So this is basically 3600 words worth of Tony and Loki having sex. I did some crazy research (like embarrassing research that I did while my 5 year old sister was watching Peppa Pig. Look what I do for you guys) to try to make this as "realistic" as possible.   
> This has been on my ipod for months and I've finally typed it up on my computer and decided that I need to just post this already. So that's what I'm doing.   
> Enjoy!

It was as they laid in Tony's bed, limbs tangled, breathing hard from exertion and bodies lax from pleasure when Loki asked, "Do you think we'll fuck?"

The question was a bit startling, but Tony just laughed, saying, "What did you think we were doing?" pressing a kiss to Loki's neck.

They had stumbled into his room, lips locked, fingers fumbling, bodies and dicks pressed firmly together. Loki had spread his legs and Tony had placed his eager erection between his thighs, coming with Loki squeezing around him. And as he lay there, blissed out, he opened his mouth and let Loki fuck him that way, hollowing his cheeks and swalling around him.

They had started a little late in the game with the whole sex thing, but now that they had opened the gates, it was hard to lock them back up again. Nearly every date ended with a dick in hand or mouth.

Tony ran a finger down Loki's back, stopping at the dip just before his ass and moving upwards again, sending goosebumps between Loki's shoulder blades. Loki's hair was spread out on his pillow like a halo, beginning to curl from sweat. 

"I mean like  _fuck_  fuck," Loki explained, grabbing Tony's hand and leading the fingers between the cleft of his buttocks, pushing until he felt Tony's finger rubbing his entrance. He bit back a sigh, watching Tony with dark eyes.

Loki let go of him, but Tony kept his hand there, lightly stroking his fingers against Loki's perineum. Loki let out a moan, turning his face and pressing it into the mattress, hiding his face. It felt good, oh so good; and he wanted more. He wanted Tony in the most intimate place of himself. 

"Oh god," Tony breathed out, moving his fingers  _so,_ the tip of his middle finger breaching Loki. 

"Like that," Loki insisted, peppering kisses on Tony's face. "When are we going to do this?"

"Doing it now," Tony commented, yelping when Loki bit hard on his nose. Admittedly, he was enjoying watching Loki squirm, teasing his boyfriend with just his fingers, but knowing that it had to be uncomfortable with no lubrication.

Tony pulled his hand back, placing it on Loki's bony hip, and licking his way back into Loki's mouth. "Soon," Tony promised. "Real soon."

* * *

He had always imagined his and Loki's first time at penetrative sex to be something more than a mad, hormone fueled fuck. Tony wanted it to mean something. He wanted to, dare he say it, make love.

Ugh. Tony didn't even want to think about it, but yeah, he loved that son of a bitch. He loved every goddamn thing about Loki. 

So he may have gone a little overboard. 

For starters, Tony had watched an uncomfortable about of porn. Not just to get off, which he did, but for research. He knew that porn was about as fake as those skeletons in Spartucus - no offense to Harryhausen, but Tony wasn't one to beat around the bush - and his and Loki's first time m ost likely wasn't going to be that intense, but he wanted to get used to the idea.

He was just as eager to fuck Loki as he was to be fucked by Loki. He was happy to do whatever Loki wanted. And if those tiny guys could reasonably enjoy being gang banged by giant bears of men, then he and Loki should be just fine on their own. Plus he totally researched the whole anal sex thing; like legit research. He knew much more about the anatomy of his ass than he ever really wanted to know. 

So Tony made sure he had condoms and lube, and that he was perfectly washed at any given time. Because you never knew when the moment would strike. 

he had half a mind to carry incense and rose petals around with him, but felt that was just a little creepy. 

The opportunity finally arose (FINALLY) a week or so later when he got a text from Loki.

  **Parents away for weekend. Thor spending night at Hogun's :) – L**

This was it. This was going to be their night. First time. Tony could totally handle this. 

**I'll be there by 7.**

By 7:08, both boys wer pawing at each oter, front door wide open for the nieghbors to see. Tony managed to kick the door closed, dropping his backpack on the ground, caught up in the taste and feel of Loki.

"We’ve got the whole house to ourselves,” Loki said between kisses, unbuckling Tony’s belt and dropping it to the floor, relishing the sound of metal hitting hardwood. “What do you want to do first?”

Ton had a list. A very long list. An extremely long, highly detailed list, but nowhere on that list did it say, “have sex with Loki in the foyer.”

That’s a lie. It was definitely on the list. But not on today’s to do list.

Tony had a plan. He knew exactly how today was going to play out, and – “Woah there, time out,” Tony sputtered, just as Loki palmed him through his boxers, shoving Loki’s hands away.

“Don’t be coy, Tony,” Loki said, abiding by Tony’s wishes and keeping his hands some distance from Tony’s obvious erection.

Tony coughed. Coy? Him? Pashaw. “Let’s go upstairs,” Tony smirked, leaning forward and whispering in Loki’s ear, “and I’ll show you just what I want.”

Loki’s heart fluttered. Was it possible that they were actually going to have… that kind of sex. Anal sex. He gulped.

_Pull yourself together,_ he chided himself. _This is exactly what you wanted, you dolt._ No point in getting cold feet now. That’s why he suggested Thor stay with his friends the moment he learned his parents were going to be out of town for the weekend.

He spent the morning cleaning his room, for Pete’s sake, locating where his mother kept the extra sheets, just in case. And he, you know, made sure he was clean… down there. _Oh God, do not blush!_

He also spent an embarrassing amount of time in the condom aisle at the corner Walgreens, hoping none of his neighbors were there and wondering just what he was buying lube and condoms for. The look the cashier gave him was bad enough.

Adding that to his list of places he was never visiting again.

Tony hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and led Loki up the stairs, flashing a cheeky smile at him all the while.

He was just over reacting. If Tony could do this, then so could he. He was not going to chicken out anytime soon.

Once they reached his room and locked the door (they may be alone, but that did’t mean Thor or his parents wouldn’t suddenly come home), Loki took a moment to collect himself, watching Tony set his backpack on his desk and opening it.

“So, uh, I don’t know how you – ” Tony started before Loki took his hand and pulled him towards the bed, kissing him to silence.

“Stop thinking,” Loki murmured, wrapping Tony’s arms around his wasit as they tumbled onto the bed.

This – this Tony could handle. This was perfectly reasonable. They slowly undressed each other, trading kisses, until they were just in their underwear, Loki’s leg wrapped around Tony’s hips as they lay on their sides.

Tony pulled away briefly, Loki following with his mouth, eager to continue with the make out session. “Wait,” Tony said, warily maneuvering out of Loki’s embrace to dig through his backpack.

“I brought supplies,” Tony revealed, setting a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms on the nightstand. “And uh…” he pulled out a mix CD and stepped towards Loki’s radio, popping the CD in and then promptly flopping his arms against his sides.

Loki laughed boisterously at his boyfriend’s actions. He was sweating at Walgreens for nothing. As the first song played, Loki held back his chuckles to say, “You made a mix tape,” falling back into hysterics.

“Alright, sue me. I’m a romantic,” Tony admitted, arms raised in supplication, face and chest tinged pink with embarrassment. God who made a mix CD for sex? This wasn’t 1979. And not only because CDs weren’t a thing back then.

“I’m sorry,” Loki replied soberly, reaching out his hands to Tony who begrudgingly accepted them. Pulling him close, Loki ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, just like he knew he liked. “It’s very romantic,” Loki said. “And I love this song. Thank you.”

Tony pressed an open mouth kiss against Loki’s mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips, finding great joy in the soft mewls Loki released as Tony plowed on.

“So… do you wanna top or should I?” Tony asked some time later, trying to distract Loki from the awkwardness of the question by making his way down his chest. “Cause, you know, I don’t really care either way and both, based on my research, seem highly enjoyable and I think you ought to decide cause you may have a preference and I’m up for just about anything,” Tony rambled, ceasing his kissing and speaking to Loki’s stomach.

“Tony,” Loki tried as he rambled on. “Stark!”

Tony shut his mouth, looking up at Loki.

“Are you nervous?”

“No,” Tony lied. Loki gave him a look. “Alright. Yes. Aren’t you?”

“Terrified,” Loki admitted.

“Then why are we doing this?” Tony asked, if slightly hysterically. He sat up. That was settled quite nicely. _Well done, Tony. Great job._

“Because I love you,” Loki revealed, taking hold of Tony’s hand and placing it over his heart. “And I want all of you.”

That – that was unfair! “That’s a really great answer,” Tony grumbled. He kissed Loki lightly on the cheek. “You know I love you too.”

Placing a hand on Tony’s chin, thumb gently playing with his lower lip Loki reassured him, “We can wait. It doesn’t have to be tonight.”

“No,” Tony almost shouted. “No, I do. I want to.”

“Good,” Loki smiled, shimmying out of his boxer briefs. “I’ll bottom. But next time, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.”

Tony  nodded, talking in the sigh tof a naked Loki, mouth watering as loki spread his legs, stuffing a pillow under his lower back. God, he really hoped Loki would see through that promise.

“Do you want – or should I?” Loki asked, pointing to the lube laid out on the bed.

“I’ll do it,” Tony exclaimed, pouncing on the bottle and squeezing out the gooey substance onto his fingers. “Wait.”

“Now what?” Loki asked. He’d just built himself fto this level of confidence and he didn’t want it to wain for a second.

The “now what” was quickly answered when Loki found his cock in Tony’s mouth, his head bobbing up and down, the lubed hand grabbing hold of the base and stroking in time with Tony’s ministrations.

“Tony,” Loki exclaimed, not expecting that in the slightest.

Tony pulled off with a pop, hand still working on Loki’s penis. “I read that you should be relaxed. Stimulating you before and during preparation is a good way to – ”

“Shut up,” Loki told him, swatting Tony in the back of the head. Right. Too much talking.

Tony nibbled at the side of Loki’s thigh as he reapplied lube to his hand, warming it before feeling for Loki’s entrance. Loki clenched slightly at the touch but he lout a breath and tried to relax. It was all about being relaxed, Loki reminded himself as Tony’s finger penetrated him.

“How’s that?” Tony asked, slowly moving his finger in and out, forgetting all about “other stimulations” as he watched Loki’s expressions.

“Do another,” Loki said, trying to regulate his breathing. It was so much different when it wasn’t your own hand.

He felt, more than saw, Tony grab the lube. With another squirt of the bottle, Tony inserted another finger and Loki’s breath hitched. Not painful, but definitely a newer sensation. He spread his legs wider and tried to enjoy it but found it a bit difficult.

“Whatever happened to keeping me stimulated?” Loki asked.

Tony looked up in surprise from his scissoring, his focus interrupted. “Oh yeah,” he blurted, leaning over and taking Loki’s dick in his mouth once more. Now that was more enjoyable.

Loki let out little gasps and moans and Tony relished every sound. He hummed along to the song playing softly in the background, causing Loki to finally give in and wrap his fingers in Tony’s hair, pulling him off. “Not like this,” Loki breathed out.

Tony nodded and added a third finger, slowing down his steady pace. Loki grunted in pain and Tony pulled his fingers out immediately. “Oh god, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Loki hissed. “Get your fingers back in my ass.”

“Wow. Pushy.”

Loki glared darkly and Tony grinned in response, kissing him deeply. “Mmm. You know I always do what you tell me,” Tony joked as he jammed his fingers back into Loki’s ass, just as he had demanded.

Tony could feel the air leave Loki’s body as he got used to the sudden intrusion. Grinning all the while, he asked, “Anything else you’d like, princess?”

“Move,” Loki demanded, and Tony did just that, watching in wonder as Loki responded beautifully to being finger fucked. Tony kissed his way up Loki’s stomach and chest, taking a raised nipple into his mouth and biting ever so slightly. Loki let out a garbled moan.

Some minutes later Loki asked, “What are you doing?”

Tony had stopped plowing his fingers in and out, and instead was pressing his fingers inside Loki’s body. “I’m looking for your prostate,” he explained, wiggling his fingers and pushing at the walls. “All the sites said it should be right – ”

“Oh!” was Loki’s surprised response, cock leaking precum all over his stomach.

“Here,” Tony finished with a smile. Feeling he had done a good enough job preparing him, Tony tore open a condom. “I’m gonna do it now, okay?”

Loki simply nodded, watching Tony roll on the condom and slick himself up. The fear was back. He was supposed to put that in his ass? Holy mother of god, what was he getting himself into? Could Tony’s cock even fit up there? He should have volunteered to top.

Tony lay down beside Loki. “Okay. So I think the best way for this to go down is if you get on top of me cause you’re in more control,” Tony explained, pulling Loki’s arm. Seeing the hesitation in Loki’s eyes Tony said, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?” Loki answered climbing astride Tony.

Tony grabbed Loki’s chin and forced eye contact. “We can stop here if you want.”

Loki bent down and kissed him. “No. I want to.”

“Take your time.”

With a nod, Loki took a hold of Tony’s cock and lined it up with his entrance, slowly lowering himself on it. And then began the moment of panic. What was he doing? He could hurt himself! He could get AIDS, or some other std. His parents could suddenly come home and catch them in the act!

“Ow,” Loki blurted. “Ow, ow, ow. Get it out!” He pushed himself off of Tony, rolling to the other side of the bed, grabbing a pillow and covering his face so as not to die from mortification.

“You okay?” Tony asked the pillow. The pillow garbled something back.

“Lokes,” Tony said seriously. “Are you okay? We can stop.”

The pillow shook its head.

“We can switch positions you know. I’m fine with that. Or we can cuddle. I really don’t mind naked cuddling.”

The pillow moved to reveal the teen beneath. Loki shook his head. “I was over thinking it,” was Loki’s determined reply.

“Well then let me fix that.” Tony dragged Loki’s leg over his hip, grazing his fingers against his back as he placed light kisses on Loki’s shoulder. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, you know that?” Tony muttered into his skin. “Sometimes I just stare at you cause I can’t figure out how I got so lucky.”

Loki peeked out from under his pillow, catching Tony’s eye. The raw desire and devotion was plain on Tony’s face. Loki scooted closer so the two teens were slotted against one another, bodies touching, wrapped up together. Moans and gasps escaped their mouths as they moved together.

“I love you,” Loki whispered between kisses, grinding himself harder against Tony’s erection.

“Love you so much,” Tony replied.

“I think I’m ready,” Loki finally said. Tony tried to move into their earlier position but Loki held him still. “Like this. Is that okay?”

“Perfect, Lokadoke.”

Tony lifted Loki’s leg a little higher around his waist, grabbing his buttocks to spread him open. Loki gasped but a kiss to his temple set the teen at ease. Tony took a hold of his cock and, after lubing up some more, led it towards Loki’s entrance, gently pushing inside.

Loki gasped at the feel, digging his fingers into Tony’s arm and squeezing around him.

“Relax,” Tony told him, running a soothing hand down his back.

Loki exhaled slowly, allowing himself to relax and be breached. He hummed as he felt Tony move into him, feeling like he had to poop, especially when Tony pulled in and out a few times in an effort to make it all the way in.

“How’re you feeling?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded, breaths coming out short and staccato. “Fine.”

Tony peppered Loki’s face with kisses as he finally bottomed out. Loki let out a long exhale as Tony tried his best not to movie despite how delightful the warm heat surrounding his dick felt. This was about pleasuring his partner. Not getting himself off.

“Oh my god,” Loki breathed out. “You’re inside me.” He felt around to where Tony’s penis disappeared inside him and hiccupped in amazement. “You’re in me. Your whole fucking cock is up my ass,” he muttered, grabbing Tony’s face and kissing him passionately, jolting them slightly so Tony had no choice but to move. “Oh!” Loki gasped out.

The two teens looked at one another. “Move,” Loki ordered and Tony happily obeyed, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in.

Loki’s delighted gasp set a smile to Tony’s face and he began fucking him a quick tempo, leaving bruising kisses on Loki’s neck.

Loki met him at every thrust, relishing the sensations of finally being fucked within an inch of his life. He breathed heavily in Tony’s ear, pleading, “Harder. Faster. Like that. Just like that.” But despite how good it was now, Loki felt it could be better.

Tony had hit his prostate earlier and Loki wanted to feel that pleasure again.

He pushed Tony’s chest away from his own and maneuvered them so they were no longer on their side, but Loki sitting atop Tony, straddling his hips. The position put Tony all the deeper and Loki threw his head back and moaned loudly, cock leaking heavily.

God, he was close. So very close to erupting, but he needed more.

Tony seemed to read his mind, fucking up into him harder as Loki clutched onto his shoulders, working himself up and down. With a well placed thrust Loki keened sharply. “There it is,” Tony smiled, thrusting up over and over again, attempting to hit Loki’s prostate each time. He was only slightly successful, but neither boy seemed to car.

“So beautiful, Loki. You’re so perfect. What do you even see in a guy like me?” Tony gasped out, taking hold of Loki’s aching cock and jerking him off quickly.

Loki was incapable of speaking. His hands ran over his own body, unsure of wehre they should go but knowing he needed to touch himself, reassure himself he was still alive. “Tony,” Loki repeated to himself like a mantra. “Tony, Tony, Tony.”

Then it hit him like a wave.

Pleasure filled his every pore and Loki came into Tony’s hand with a high keen. Tony watched in wonder as his cum fell onto his stomach and Loki’s entrance throbbed around his aching cock.

Tony thrust up a few more times, finding his own release as he shouted Loki’s name to the ceiling.

They came down together slowly, Loki panting harshly as he gently pulled himself off of Tony’s softening cock, puling the condom off of him, tying it sloppily and tossing it in the trashcan by the bed.

Tony refused to let him go far, pulling him atop him, spreading the mess on their stomachs. He wiped his hands on the bed sheets and wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself because I’m really looking forward to you fucking me,” Tony said once he was capable of speech.

Loki pulled Tony’s ear, causing the boy to yelp. “If I wasn’t so sated, I’d kill you.”

“Did a good job then?”

“Horrible,” Loki replied. “I did all the work.”

Tony opened his mouth in disbelief. “You turd, how dare you say such a thing!”

Loki giggled, silencing Tony with a  kiss. “You wanna join me in the shower?” Loki asked.

“That’s not even a real question,” Tony replied, watching as Loki got up from the bed and walked naked to the door. He winked at Tony who jumped out of bed after him, lifting him up so Loki’s legs were wrapped around his hips.

Tony carried Loki to the bathroom, lips locked, hands greedily groping his boyfriend’s ass.

So preoccupied were they that they didn’t hear Loki’s parents unlock the front door, complaining of canceled flights. Or Odin ask, “Who’s belt is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha. embarrassment. I even made a playlist of the cheesiest, corniest, "Sex" songs. But it's horrible. So don't ask for it. Technically I have two. One is the 1st CD Tony made and it's like, R. Kelly and Marvin Gaye. And the second is music that have sentimental value to he and Loki's relationship.


End file.
